hammerspacestoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vesalia
Vesalia is the capital City of Rithas and the largest trading center in the world. The city has a population of 230,000, effectively supporting 71% of Rithas' total population. Built on a series of both naturally occuring and artificually constructed islands, Vesalia sits on the southern coast of Rithas making it a prime location for trade between the Frostfangs, Leonima, and Helhest. History Originally established as a Nossian colony, Vesalia was one of the few cities to survive the collapse of the first empire. The cities isolated, yet central location gave it the prime conditions to develop into a thriving center of trade. Government Vesalia is the primary seat of power in Rithas, home to the Duchess and her court. The Duchess has supreme ruling over the government but leaves most rulings to her court, only stepping in when neccesary and is the only person with the authority to declare war. The royal court consists of a representative from each noble house, as well as a representative from each of the trading guilds. Court members manage the national economy, trade, as well as infrastructure necessities. Landmarks Being the cultural center of Rithas, Vesalia is home to many unique structures and landmarks. *The Silver Palace :: Home to the Duchess herself. This palace is built into the entire western half of Isla de Luna, 6 stories tall, the Palace is one of the largest buildings in the city. It is from the palace that the duchess will perform the "Wedding with the Sea" ceremony on the waterfront balcony that faces the San Lierra Plaza * St Lierra Plaza :: Named after the Lierrus, founder of the city. The St. Lierra plaza is a vast bricked area that overlooks the Silver Palace. St. Lierra is home to some of the finest shops and restaurants in all of Vesalia as well as the National Museum and the Nydda Opera House. *Nydda Opera House :: Located in St. Lierra Plaze, the Nydda Opera House is a huge structure named after the second Duchess. The Opera House is the largest venue on this side of the world. *Central Plaza :: Located in the near Center of Vesalia, this plaza is home to the buildings used by the Royal Court of Rithas. Major Families Most of the inner workings of the government are controlled by the major houses that have been acknowledged by the Duchessa line. Each of these houses dabbles in it's own individual trades and businesses and have been acknowledged by the Duchessa for different reasons. Being acknowledged by the Duchessa gives each house nobility rights as well as their own piece of land. The major families are as followed *House DuMonte :: Textextextextextextext *House Memento :: Textextextextextextex *House SinClaire :: Textextextextextextext *House Padavi :: Textextextextextextext *House Brekenbow :: Textextextextextextext *House Chimici :: Textextextextextextext *House Fawen :: Textextextextextextext Other Important Factions While the major houses have the most notable influence there are other powers at play in Vesalia. Various guilds and companies exist that that may be influenced by house control, but are not exclusively at their command. *Thieves Guild *Black Winds Trade Company *North Seas Trade Company *Farmer's Guild *North Merchant's Guild *Southern Trade Alliance Transportation Write the second section of your page here. Religion Write the second section of your page here. Festivals and Holidays Write the second section of your page here. Category:Rithas Category:Cities